Vertebrates have a pair of ears, placed symmetrically on opposite sides of the head. The ear serves as both the sense organ that detects sound and the organ that maintains balance and body position. The ear is generally divided into three portions: the outer ear, auris media (or middle ear) and the auris interna (or inner ear).